Just watch Me die
by vintageHEARTS
Summary: She loved him. but after that day, he didn't love her, or so she thought. does he stick with her through a harsh life? Or does he leave her forever? ...
1. Chapter 1

Claire's POV:

Myrnin stood over me, looking at me. He still had tinges of red in his eyes, but they were turning back to a deep blue and I noticed no change at all, until he took a step back, looking scared and hurt. I Remembered how he'd lunged for me… I'd screamed and slipped into unconsciousness.

He now looked paler then he already was, and his skin was so much clearer. There were no wrinkles at all on him. But his eyes were sad, and (I didn't think they could) his eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm sorry Claire, so sorry…" I didn't realise what happened, until I felt a burning running through my neck. I knew there was something wrong, very wrong.

"I stopped claire, you're okay." He looked so alone, and I saw a single tear drop from his eye and roll down his pale face.

"Define Okay," I managed to choke out, over the burning. He noticed I was in pain and ran over to the fridge, then back to me, where he used his sharp fingernail to cut open the blood bag. I took it and looked at it in disbelief. But I couldn't think of nothing else but blood, I tried to fight the burning and gave him it back.

"no. I'm not a monster, this is human blood Myrnin, I-" Another tear ran down his face, but then he spoke with a harsh tone.

"Claire. You're right," He sighed, and his voice went soft. "you're not a monster dear little claire, but you can't turn back time, there's no way to give it back, you have to just accept it, or put up with the consequences." I knew I couldn't argue, this was what I was now. And nothing or no one could change that. I had to drink it. So I took it off him, and once the blood hit my tongue it was so good…

I finished the whole bag, then curled into a ball and gasped trying to let the truth sink in. this was unbelievable.

"no." my voice sounded weak and shaky, because I was holding back a flood of tears that wouldn't come. I let one tear drip down my face. What would my parent's say? Michael? Eve? What would shane say? He'd taken so long to get used to michael as one. He'd hated eve for being a fang banger. He got over it, but he wouldn't be able to take this, his own girlfriend… it would hit him like a thousand bullets in the chest. "no," I moaned again, and this time I couldn't stop the tears.

"Claire-" Myrnin tried to speak, but I flipped him off. Not exactly wise. He looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered, I shook my head, then picked up my bag.

"I'm done Myrnin." On the way out, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My skin was pale. My eyes filled with tears. The bite mark on my neck was gone, and It was just a moment of pure sadness. Seeing myself like this, with blood around my lips…

I wiped my lips and left, standing there on the alley in the dark. It was night time, so I was okay. Until morning…

I stepped out into the alleyway and braced myself on the wall for a second. Then the thought struck me- I couldn't go back. Shane would hate me so much. Michael would be so angry that I didn't call when I sensed Myrnin getting angry. Eve- Well eve would just be crushed- It'd been hard for her to get used to michael, she'd screamed so much. What a feeling to have to have 2 days before getting married. I decided to go to the blood bank Tommorow, then stay here and let myself into mum's house, Where I'd sleep, and in the morning get ready and turn up at eve's wedding, then I'd reveal myself. I felt more tears slipping down my cold face. But I furiously wiped them and laid down where I was, slipping into a sleep…

Shane's POV:

I sat on the sofa and stared at the blank screen fiddling with the remote. Michael came in, looked at me, then sat beside me.

"shane, she probably just needed a break so she probably used her parent's house. She has a key remember?" I didn't say anything, but nodded in silent thanks. I was probably true, but it wasn't like claire to ignore my calls and not tell me where she was. I'd give anything to be sat here kissing her right now. To be cuddled into her. I couldn't take it. I stumbled up to my room and fell on the bed, feeling so dizzy, and I fell asleep.

I woke up, rolled over and groaned at the pain of not having claire by my side. It was nice knowing that I had a girlfriend who loved me for who I was, and she wasn't a vampire either. That was a plus.

I let a few hours pass, and claire still didn't come back. I kept my feeling bottled up until dinner. Michael sat next to eve, and I sat next to the empty chair where claire should be sat.

"What's for dinner then?" Michael asked, taking a sip out of his sports bottle. I imagined it as juice- the fact that claire was missing didn't seem to bother him either.

"Um…" eve sounded sad. "Tacos- They won't be as good as Claire's obviously." she put a plate down on the table, but I didn't feel like eating.

I couldn't take it no more. "guys, Claire missing. She'd have come back, I know it." I moaned at them, michael nodded.

"I know shane, she'd have at least came back to chat with eve about the wedding." He smiled at eve for a moment then kissed her on the lips. Ugh.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I'll call Hannah Moses, then Amelie." Michael nodded, so I let him go and make his calls. He came back a moment later. By the look on his face I could tell it wasn't good. A churning feeling built up in my stomach. Something was wrong.

"How is it?" I didn't even know why I was asking. I knew the answer. I saw a tear slip down Michael's face. Then eve's. I knew I'd have so many more.

"Hannah hasn't heard anything. Amelie hasn't felt her presence, she's ordering a search party, but… I guess that means…"

I sat silently staring into space. Everything had gone wrong. I was going to propose. We were going to have kids. But now… Claire's dead. At least that's what we all thought. Amelie did too, and no one never doubted her. I felt sick, way beyond eating.

"Kill me michael," I begged. Michael shook his head sadly.

"No shane. Don't, we don't know…"

"She's Dead Michael. Someone's killed her…" I ran upstairs, hoping claire would come back… My Claire.


	2. Beauty or the beast?

A/N- I do not own anything in this apart from the plot, the characters are sadly Rachel's L

Claire's POV

I woke up outside Myrnin's lab. Thirsty. I wasn't ready to go and face him yet, I didn't think I ever would be. He ruined my life. I wouldn't go to Amelie either. Or the glass house. Yet. My life sucked. I tried to ignore the burning feeling in my throat. It was dry and I knew what I needed… I just wasn't ready to face it yet. I stood up slowly and wiped the dirt off my jeans.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. I took in a deep, Shaky breath and tried to pull myself together, but I missed Shane's Warm breathing against my neck. I missed spending the night snuggled to him. I wondered what he was doing now, probably going crazy. But the wedding is Tommorow and I'll have to reveal myself. I took out my phone and dialled mum's number, then drew in another breath.

"Hello?"

"Mum, It's claire."

"Claire! We miss you."

"I know," I sighed.

"Can't wait until you come to Dallas, your dad's getting better."

"Mum, I really have to go, I just want to know if I can use the house tomorrow, my dress for Eve's wedding is there and I need to get ready anyway."

"Why don't you go back to the glass house?"

"I can't explain it mum, just please say yes, I really have to go." The burning in my throat was now more severe, I smelt human blood other than my own and tried to take a deep breath. I managed.

"Yes. The keys in the mat. Ring me soon. Love you baby girl," I sighed impatiently.

"Thanks. Love you too, bye." I hung up, then picked up my bag and walked down to the blood bank. Thankfully, it was raining, but I still put my coat over my head to stop anyone seeing me. I walked past the Coffee shop and noticed Shane talking to Oliver. That was not right. Then, with a sick feeling, I realised he was desperately trying to find me. I carried on walking as he stepped out of the shop. His face was Tear strained, he really did miss me.

I finally stepped into the blood bank, took a few bottles and shoved them into the bottom of my bag. I kept one and drank it down slowly, then smacked my lips together and closed my eyes. I was full- but the burning wouldn't't go away. I simply ignored it Then I hastily ran, using my new speed, to my parent's house, opened the door and let myself fall against the bed. I hated this. And I hated what Myrnin had done to me. I let myself fall asleep.

I woke up early, looking over at my alarm clock, then sighed and rolled out of bed. I was thirsty- but put it aside. I really did not want to do this. I Reached into the wardrobe and grabbed the black floral, strapless dress I'd chosen with eve. She didn't't buy hers at the time so I had no clue what she'd be wearing. I stripped down my Trousers, pulled off my top and stepped into the dress, pulling it up slowly and gawping at myself in the mirror. I looked amazing, but was having serious thought about going to the wedding. I ran down stairs, took a beaker out and began sipping it slowly- there was no time to warm it up, because I only had half an hour until eve would be walking down the Isle. I chucked the bottle in the bin and ran back upstairs, then began experimenting with different shades of foundation. I finally found the right one and began. I still looked pale, just a bit better though. I looked amazing with make-up and It felt good to be wearing non gothic make-up for the first time in years. I used to love it when I was 12, but I guess I grew out of that stage. I now admired myself one last time and walked downstairs, peering out of the window before I opened the door. The Chapel was just down the road. I could already see floods of people waiting outside. So I hastily Grabbed my dark coat, dark clover, dark hat, and sprinted down to the Chapel, I stood in the shade, keeping my dark things on, I was planning on removing them at the party later, I didn't want to frighten Eve yet. I felt sick inside. But I bravely held back tears and walked in as the doors opened. I took a seat on the middle row. When everyone was seated, The doors opened and Michael walked in slowly, clinging onto shane's arm's. I looked down and closed my eyes, letting tears fall. It seemed like ages, but finally michael was there, shane stood aside, watching as eve came down the isle, she was georgeous, and to my surprise, dressed in a lovely white dress. _I should be holding her hand now, _I thought to myself, but quickly put the thoughts at bay when she walked down and her own and gripped onto Michael hand, I saw them looking into each others eyes. Michael, shane and Eve were there, and I was missing. I felt my heart shatter into two, I missed Shane the most, missed his warmth. More warm tears slipped down my face. _I wanted this to be us. _I looked down at the Cladah ring- it wasn't silver so it didn't't burn. Then I looked up at Eve and Michael, saying their wedding vows. They pulled each other in for a kiss. Everybody clapped and cheered. I blinked back my tears and joined in. Then followed them to the after party.

Shane's POV

I'm trying to stay strong for Eve and michael, but I'm really losing it. Claire's missing, she should be here, I wanted it to be us. But now she's dead. Wow. That sucks. Eve and Micheal are now dancing in each other's arms, I think I'll go to the rest room.

A/N - Thanks for the Story Alerts guys, and I hope you enjoyed chappy 2, might put chapter 3 up tonight, depends if I get reviews? Do you want it to be back up? :D x Peace out!


	3. Wrap up my heart and throw it away

Okay guys so Here's Chapter 3 3 you might have read a similar story to this that I've written, but I'm re writing this, so hope you like :') x

I walked through the crowds of people laughing and having fun. I sat down quickly on the box not far away from the mirror. Then I buried my head in my hands and cried. My throat was burning. I wanted it, so bad… But I kept my cool, and just continued crying. I hated this so much, I couldn't do this, I couldn't face them…

I ripped off my disguise and threw the coat on the floor. Then I heard michael talking. His voice was faint because of the music in the other room, but he'd come into this room, I could tell.

"You look Beautiful? Have you looking in the mirror yet? Eve glass?" eve laughed.

"I didn't have time."

"Go have a look then, I'm going to steal my dance before shane runs off." He laughed, then before I knew it eve was coming towards the mirror. She didn't notice me. I gave her a bit of time to admire herself.

"eve." I finally said, she looked around nervously.

"Who is it?"

"Eve shut up. It's Me," Eve turned around, blinked and wrapped me into a tight hug, I could Smell her, and I could hear her heart, my throat burned, but I didn't resist. I hugged her back.

"Oh CB I thought you were dead!" she looked into my eyes and her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey hey, don't cry…" I said softly, although I was crying myself. She hadn't noticed yet, thank god I'd worn make-up. Thank god. I tried to hide my face but michael came over.

"Eve? Are you coming? I-" His face turned paler then it normally is. " Claire." He looked shocked, but hugged me. He glanced over at shane, who was sat by the food looking like a lost little boy.

"Does he know?" He asked, his voice thick, but soft and reassuring.

"Know what michael?" Eve pulled away and looked up at him, she suddenly looked very small. I felt a burn pulling at my throat. But let it go. I shook my head at michael but he must not have seen.

"Your not the same. You're," He brushed his finger over her cheek as eve's eyes went wide. "you mean…" michael and claire nodded at the same time.

"Are you… Thirsty?" Claire thought about Michael's words and nodded slowly. He handed her a bottle, eve looked away. Claire drank it slowly, fighting back the urge to not cry as she saw shane turn…

Shane's POV

I turned around and saw her. Claire Danvers. My girlfriend. As quick as I could, I ran over and buried her in a hug. She was freezing.

"Oh god, Claire you're…" My mouth opened and closed like a goldfish- eve probably wished she had a camera. But I wasn't even worrying about that. I realised the moment I touched her cool skin, I was a fang banger. I pulled away quickly.

"Claire, Jesus. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't, I couldn't-" she stuttered, I looked at her, with deep eyes.

"I'm sorry shane," she finally finished.

"I've been worrying for days. Just to find out my girlfriend's part of the fang gang. I failed. You're useless to me now. You may as well be dead…"

I was angry. Eve let out a tiny Gasp, michael looked away and claire was letting tears pour down her face. I turned to micheal.

"I'll stay. But only for you and eve, I'm over there if you need me." then I ran off, into the man's restroom, and that's where I cried. Anger… Sadness… Hate… Confusion. Alyssa… Claire. My Claire Bear.

Claire POV

Shane just ran off, and I sat crying my eyes out, eve hugged me again, then looked into my eyes.

"Claire how did this happen?" Michael got down on his knees beside eve and tipped my chin up so I could see him.

"Tell me claire. Please," his voice sounded so angry.

"I Um, Myrnin he…" Michael's eyes turned red, and eve stepped back.

"I'll kill him. Don't cry claire, please…"

"But shane hates me, and it's my fault."

"this isn't your Fault CB," Eve grabbed my hand. "We'll get you through this together, and it'll be painful, but we can do it. I promise," I nodded at her. Eve was so lovely, and had been so kind. Shame shane wasn't that way.

"Okay, thanks. Anyway, I haven't got to have a dance," I stood up, and wiped my eyes. Eve gasped.

"you look beautiful."

"So do you," I smiled, then joined her in the other room for a dance. Shane was probably in the bathroom, so I pushed him to the back of my mind and enjoyed the evening for a few hours, letting myself go. But when we all had to go home in eve's Car, I started getting upset again.

I tried to grab shane's hand in the car, but he pulled it away furiously, so I grabbed eve's instead.

When we finally arrived at the glass house shane ran into my room and stayed there until tea time. Michael phoned Amelie, and I could hear everything he was saying with my vampire senses.

"She's okay Amelie honestly. To understand fully you need to come see her… but for now she's safe." I turned to eve as michael carried on chatting. I could hear her heart beat and smell her blood, but I didn't want to be a monster.

"I love you eve, thank you." She hugged me, cautiously.

"I love you too CB, come on let's have lunch, you can have my sports bottle if you want…" I nodded slowly, so eve nodded and went into the kitchen, I grabbed the bottles off her.

"I'll do it eve, you don't wanna see it, you go get michael, I'll heat up shane's pot of chilli. I know it's garlic free, I can smell it." So eve nodded and went off. I poured blood into the bottles and heated them up, then put them on the table, followed by servings of chilli, then I sat down.

Shane's POV

I came down for tea, but picked up the bowl to take it upstairs, but as I walked off, claire suddenly spoke.

"Shane."

"What," I growled.

"I'm sorry, please just let me explain, I need to make things right between us." I was angry.

"I told you, it over."

"Why though? Tell me what I did so damn wrong."

"YOU'RE A LEECH CLAIRE, YOU'RE ONE OF THEM AND I'M NOT A FANG BANGER." I chucked my chilli on the floor and ran off.

Claire's POV

I started crying, and went to pick up the broken pot from the bowl shane had dropped. Chilli was all over the floor, the bowl was smashed. And so was my heart, eve leant beside me and put her hand on my cheek.

"S'okay Claire Bear, Let me do that, you need to rest."

"No, It's Okay…"

"Please Claire," so I ran upstairs, threw myself on my bed and let tears practically drown me.

A/N Right! No Chappy 4 till I get at least 2 updates ! J So come on peoples I know it's a bit crap but please!


	4. Blood rush

A/N - Thank you so much to all the reviewers x J so Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy!

Eve's POV:

Days passed fairly quickly for me after that, but as daft as it sounds I don't think they passed quickly for Claire. I spent most of my days at the common grounds working, and shane - who's such an ass hole- spent most of his days working, then coming home, taking his tea upstairs and not bothering to speak to anyone. And Claire bumped into shane a few days ago, she tried talking to him, but he stormed away, so Michael is busy trying to drive Claire out of suicide. When shane was out, we'd found her in his room pulling a silver coated stake out of his drawer. But then everything settled down. Michael put her on house arrest, and as far as we're concerned she's doing okay. She's trying to make herself better, but I still couldn't believe shane. If I could I'd kick his ass to china. But that'll just Cause Claire to greave more, she loved him, and I could see that.

I finished pulling shots at the common grounds, picked up my bag and ran back to the house, Claire was sat there, she looked Extremely pale and weak, but I thought she was just cold.

"you okay CB?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, fine."

"Okay, Well I gotta go make tea, See ya," I smiled, and she grabbed my hand.

"Can I help you?" Her eyes were blue and, although they were filled with tears, beautiful.

Claire's POV

I could hear eve's heart beating, smell the blood. Now I knew how hard it is for michael. But I wasn't a monster anymore…

Eve's POV:

After we'd made lunch, Claire put her bap down and said. "Shall I go get Michael?" I nodded, so claire ran to the steps in one quick motion, and went to get michael.

When he finally came down, shane followed and went to get a plate. He started putting chilli dogs on it.

"Where's claire?" I Asked.

"She's just gone to the bathroom, even vamps gotta pee," he held up his arms, shane looked down. "She'll be coming soon." He bent his head down to kiss me, 2 minutes later, claire came running down.

"Hey guys I-" Before she managed to say anything else she collapsed in the middle of the floor, I ran over to her, michael got there faster, and shane stood for a minute.

Claire didn't say anything, she just looked frail and weak. Like she had done Earlier. Michael grabbed her hand, and squeezed it, his face looking worried and very, very anxious. Suprisingly, shane leant down beside Claire.

"what's up with her Michael?" I asked it softly at first, but he didn't reply. "MICHAEL!" He looked up suddenly, like he'd been in a dream or something, and he had tears in his eyes. Oh god god god god.

"she hasn't been eating," he finally said, my eyes filled up with tears. I knew what happened if a vampire didn't drink blood. I'm so stupid. Why didn't I realise?

Shane Suddenly wrapped Claire in a hug.

"Michael, what can we do?" he croaked, and for the first time since he thought Claire'd died, I saw tears in his eyes.

"Claire, I'm Sorry, It's just allysa and…" It was getting there, but he couldn't finish. Michael answered Shane's question.

"We've no more blood. I thought she'd been drinking it, coz I had the last bottle earlier, and I asked her if she wanted it, she said she'd already eaten…"

"Oh God no."

"Other then that she doesn't have long, because she's already more then half way there…"

"Is she?"

"Think so," michael said after about 2 minutes, shane fell to his knees, held her in his arms and cradled her. He was crying. Shane Collins, Crying. Wow. We thought it was too late, but shane suddenly looked up, his eyes wide and fierce.

"I Have an idea," he said. Shane knew a lot about Vampires, We all knew that, so maybe it might be a sensible idea.

I Gasped, michael Gasped and put his hand on Shane's shoulder.

"Hang on a second, shane," Michael Disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a knife, he sliced his wrist and put it onto Claire's mouth. Finally, after two minutes, she opened her eyes. Michael's cut immediately closed.

"That'll keep her," he swallowed. "Here for 2 minutes." Shane nodded.

"but she needs more then vampire blood…"

"She Can Bite Me Michael," shane looked into his eyes, and his eyes were full of tears, he'd probably angry that I saw him like this later. But now he didn't care, Michael shook his head.

"she won't stop shane, if she hasn't had it in so long-" shane cut him off .

"WHAT CHOICE DO WE HAVE MICHAEL. IM NOT GOING TO LET HER DIE. YOU KNOW MY RULES, I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE. SHE DIES, I DIE." Shane shouted, then lowered himself nearer to Claire, who was silent.

"bite Me claire," His words were soft, and claire's eyes went wider.

"no," she said weakly.

"Please claire, For me." There must have been a connection in the eyes, because shane looked at her, and she relaxed.

"Okay," she whispered. Shane lowered his neck down and brushed his hair away from it, looking nervous. Really nervous.

"shane Are you Sure?…" Claire asked, sounding like she was about to slip away.

"Yes. Do it Claire."

"Fi-" She was too weak to say anything else. When Claire bit into shane's neck, he didn't scream, but he was biting his lip. Claire was regaining the natural vampire colour, finally. She sat up and wiped her mouth, shane shakily put a hand up to his neck. I chucked him a bandage from the kitchen.

"Shane, I thought you hated me," He hugged her.

Then did something none of us really expected. He kissed her. I looked away, although I was happy. I guessed they were doing the tongue thing. This Made me laugh. Claire pulled away and smiled. And for that moment we were all happy. All together, and we were all okay.

"claire, I'm sorry, it's just-" she tipped his chin up with her fingers and kissed him again, long and sweet.

"I love you," she eventually whispered, and shane let her rest on his chest. I thought he wasn't going to say it…

"I love you too claire, I always have," he pulled a strand of hair away from her face, and I gestured for michael to come, we left them alone.


	5. Birthday wishing

A/N - When Shane's at work I made up the Characters J

Claire's POV:

His lips were fierce against mine, our tongues were moist- I loved this, I loved him. And for once since I changed I was happy. Shane , still not moving his lips from mine, Picked me up, and placed his hand on the back of my head, cradling me.

"I'm sorry Claire," He finally said. "Please let me talk, give me another chance." I didn't even think about it, I was cuddled into him, stood flat on my feet. I looked into his hazel eyes, and mine filled with tears. I nodded.

"It's just…" he took a deep breath. "Look, allysa hated them and I just couldn't forget her. Everytime I think of you I think of her. I won't be able to stand it if I lost you. But when you…" his voice trailed off a moment, then returned strong and determined. "When you changed, I felt like a part of you would be missing, the warm, joyful, risk taking Claire. I felt like you'd be someone else. I love you loads, I still do. And I wanted so much, I wanted a future…"

Eve had already gone, so I let shane put me onto the couch and he wrapped a blanket around us, I cuddled into him, and it was just like the old days.

"We still can shane," I looked into his eyes. "We're us, I'm me, and no one could change that. Not even me being a vampire." I looked up at the bandage, and felt tears in my eyes, shane must of noticed, because he put his hand over mine and said, "It's nothing claire. I wanted to save you. My life's got 2 parts, you and me. Without one, the other can't be complete. And yeah I hate vampires, but I'm not betraying anyone. This is who you are, and I still love you…" He kissed me again. I smelt his blood, but I loved him too much to hurt him again, anyway I was full. But I could smell other vampire blood. Must be Michael's. I fell asleep in shane's arms, and he carried me upstairs, where I continued to cuddle up to him, until I dozed off.

Shane's POV:

I woke up on my own. Today was the day. Finally, after so much debating. I twisted the box in my fingers, then put it into my bag, and set off for work.

When I was at work, Danny came over to me and patted my back, holding a massive knife.

"Ready to chop some meat?" He asked, then laughed. I laughed too.

"Yeah, don't know if it'll be as good today though, I'm so so so nervous," I grinned and picked up and other knife, then began chopping the meat in front of me.

"why?"

"I'm Proposing Today."

"Wow, how old's the girl?"

"It's her 19th birthday, I tried to catch her before collage to wish her happy birthday, but you know me, I sleep late." I held my hands up in surrender, then concentrated on slicing the meat.

"Niiiiice" Danny laughed as I sliced the top of my finger, just a small cut. But I'd haft to be careful at home. "Why you so nervous about it anyway?" He asked.

"um…" I thought about it. Maybe it's good having a vamp on you're side. "Because she's a vampire."

"Nice. I thought you hated vamps?"

"Well I did, but Claire's an Exception, Claire is just… Claire." I smiled, and chopped the last of my meat, then grabbed another piece.

"What you getting her for her birthday?"

"I got her some of her favourite perfume."

"Nice."

"Is that ALL you say?"

"Nah. What've you done to you're neck?" the fresh cut on my neck suddenly hurt badly.

"Got bitten by a vampire. Damn, they can sure drain ya."

"Ha! Glad you're finally back to being happy again. I've missed you man," he hi-fived me. And I continued chopping my meat.

When I got home, Claire was sat at the table, with 2 presents next to her. I pulled out the box her perfume was in.

"hi honey," I smiled, and whispered into her ear.

"Hi shane," she grinned. "thanks."

"No problem," she opened it and was thrilled.

"Oh Shane! You Shouldn't Have!" She wrapped her arms around my neck, and we all sat down for her birthday meal.

Later that evening, we were all sat on the sofa watching a film, I stood up.

"Going upstairs, coming Claire?" I asked her, she nodded, eve laughed.

"We'll give you peace." Even though Claire was a vamp I carried her upstairs and placed her on my bed. I took off my trousers, and my top, and claire followed…

I laid in the bed, drawing tiny circles on her back.

" So I had something I wanted to ask you," I said slowly.

"Ask away," Claire Said, But I leant my head down and kissed her again. Long and moist. Claire smiled when I eventually pulled away. I rested my forehead on her forehead.

"Claire Danvers," Claire blushed, and grinned. I pulled out the box and opened it, letting the ring glisten. "Will you marry me?" Claire didn't reply, but she stood up and began getting dressed, I sat anxiously. Then, when she was dressed, I said, "It's not silver."

"Yes shane!" She squealed, eve rushed upstairs, I pulled the covers over myself. Michael came.

"what claire?" He looked over at me and then I went red.

"I was answering Shane's question," she eventually replied, it took eve a few seconds to think, then she squealed too and hugged claire.

"don't think im hugging you. Get dressed first Shane," eve laughed, then dragged michael out. "Congrats guys."

I stood up and started getting dressed. Then we went outside and all started hugging each other. Eve laughed.

"So There's now going to Be eve glass, michael Glass, shane Collins and Claire Collins, OMG I LOVE saying that!" Eve looked more exited then us. If that's even possible.

A/N - no chappy 6 until I get at least 10 reviews J Yep, I know im mean guys… but just review for next chappy :'D


End file.
